1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device such as a personal video recorder (PVR), a digital video recorder (DVR), a set top box (STB) and/or a similar device, which uses audio-visual (AV) data together with non-AV data, or general data, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for processing data being used by the device according to data type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hereinafter, a conventional data processing method used by host computers and hard disk drives (HDDs) will be described.
In a conventional data processing method, a host computer transmits a command to a hard disk drive. The hard disk drive determines if an error is generated while processing data according to the command. If no error is generated, the hard disk drive receives or transmits data from/to the host computer, according to the command from the host computer. However, if an error is generated, the hard disk drive attempts to correct the error regardless of the type of data to be subjected to error-correction. In a case where the error is not completely corrected, the hard disk drive informs the host computer of the existence of the error.
The conventional data processing method attempts to correct data as completely as possible regardless of the type of data. Even if the data to be subjected to error-correction in the hard disk drive is not general data, but audio-visual (AV) data, the conventional data processing method attempts to correct the error in the AV data. Since AV data has to be processed in real-time (for example, in AV data the number of frames to be processed per second is fixed), correcting the errors in a predetermined time is important. A problem exists in the conventional data processing method that corrects data errors uniformly regardless of data type. Such a method cannot efficiently process AV data and/or other time dependent data.